Changes
by Stemwinder
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Sequel to 'Thanks Giving.' Lee and Amanda face a big loss, and the revealing of their secrets.


Changes  
  
**  
  
****Disclaimer: _'Scarecrow and Mrs. King' and all it's original characters are the property of Warner Brothers and the Shoot the Moon Enterprises. I'm just borrowing them to have some fun. Some quotes were taken from the episode, __Dead Ringer and __Fast Food For Thought. References were made to __Playing Possum, One Bear Dances, One Bear Doesn't, Stemwinder, Sour Grapes, Mission of Gold, Do You Take This Spy? and __Any Number Can Play. I hold no claim to any quotes coming from the series; they belong to the writers of the episodes in mention. This story, however, belongs to me and is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement of rights is intended and no money is made.  
  
Setting: About two weeks after Thanksgiving, 1988. Amanda and Lee announced their engagement on Thanksgiving. Harry V. Thornton, Billy Melrose, and T.P. Aquinas know about the secret wedding.  
  
Notes: Follows my story __Thanks Giving. Amanda is pregnant, but nobody knows yet but Lee and Harry. Some pieces of this story refer to __Thanks Giving, so I would suggest reading it first.  
  
_**

**Archive: Fanfiction.net.  Please do not archive anywhere else without my permission.  E-mail me**

**  
I'd like to thank Barb and Jacqueline once again for their superb Beta work! You gals are the best Betas a girl could have!  
  
Comments: Expected, nay, demanded.  
  
TISSUE ALERT!!!! IF I TELL YOU WHY, IT WILL SPOIL THE STORY, BUT SOMEBODY DOES DIE. YOU MAY NEED THE WHOLE BOX, I KNOW I DID, AND I KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN I STARTED WRITING.  
  
**

**  
  
**

**********  
  
**Chapter One: Announcements  
IFF, Bullpen, Monday morning, ****7:50 A.M.  
  
"So, are you ready for this?" Lee Stetson asked his wife.  
  
Amanda smiled. "As ready as you are. How do you think he'll take it?"  
  
"Well, he took our last piece of news well, I think he'll take this well, too. All I know is, I'm glad that we don't have to pretend anymore."  
  
"Yeah, the Agency's worst kept secret romance," Amanda laughed. Only Billy knew that they were married, everyone else thought they were engaged.  
  
"I can still see the look on Francine's face when we announced that we were getting married." Lee laughed, remembering his friend's words.  
  
~~~~~  
  
**

_"What! Lee, please tell me this is a joke," Francine pleaded when she'd cornered Lee alone.  
  
"Well, Francine, sorry to disappoint you. I know that you and Amanda haven't always been the best of friends, but she makes me happy."  
  
Francine took a long look at Lee, and saw that truth in his eyes. Lee just glowed inside and out. How did she not see this coming. She'd seen the looks passing between the two of them for months, more months than she bothered to count.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So, have you decided who you want to stand with you yet?" Amanda asked, bringing Lee out off his reverie.  
  
"I was thinking of asking Billy. You made any decisions yet?"  
  
"Well. . . I was thinking of asking Francine to be my maid of honor," Amanda smiled. "After all, I think we've come to an understanding. And I think it would shock her. She's not going to expect it."  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea. Good way to start the New Year, by burying the ax, so to speak."  
  
Billy Melrose strode through the bullpen on his way to his office. He noticed Lee and Amanda out off the corner of his eye. "Stetson! King! My office! Now!"  
  
Lee ad Amanda looked at each other. They followed Billy into the office.  
  
"Have a seat," Billy said calmly after Lee shut the door. "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"How'd you know we wanted to talk to you?" Lee asked.  
  
"Scarecrow, Amanda's off the duty roster today."  
  
Lee squeezed Amanda's hand as they traded looks. "Well, Billy, we have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, sir, you said you didn't want us to keep any more secrets, although I don't think we could have kept this one as long. . ."  
  
"What Amanda's trying to say, Billy, is that we're. . ." Lee looked over at his wife with a Cheshire cat grin. "Going to have a baby."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with you going public?"  
  
Lee looked back over at Billy. "In a way, yes, but in a way, no." He took Amanda's hand in his own. "When Amanda told me that she might be pregnant, we decided to come out whatever the outcome was."  
  
"We were both tired of sneaking around, Sir," Amanda added. "Of going home alone at night."  
  
_

"We figured it was time," Lee said sheepishly.  
  
"So, just when did you find out?"  
  


"Well, I took a home test Thanksgiving morning,"  
  
"But we wanted to wait until she saw the doctor to confirm it before we told you."  
  
"We didn't want to create any false alarms."  
  
Billy broke out into a smile. They were finishing each others sentences, just like he and Jeannie sometimes did. "Congratulations," he laughed. He was trying to picture Lee as a father. "When are we going to announce this little tidbit to the rest of them?"

  
"We were thinking after the wedding," Lee supplied.  
  
Billy nodded his head. "I think I can keep this secret until then. But I do have the same request as last time. I want to see Francine's face."  
  
"I think you're beginning to get a kick out of our announcements, Billy."  
  
"Yeah, well, Francine's expression was just so priceless when you told her you were getting married. You should have heard her afterward, telling me she was going to get back at me, that she knew that I knew." Billy rose as if to let them out.  
  
"Actually, Billy, there is one more thing," Lee started. "You're one of the closest friends I have, besides Amanda. I'd be honored if you'd be my best man."  
  
Billy's grin got even wider. "I'd be delighted."

**********

**Chapter Two: Running The Avoidance Patterns  
King house, ****10:00 A.M.****  
  
"Mother, are you ready?" Amanda called up the steps. She was jiggling her keys in her hand. _'We have to stop by the florist and pick out the flowers, go to the dress shop at three, meet Lee at Nedlinger's for lunch, then off to the church so we can set this up at one, drop off the form for the invitations at the printers before five, oh my gosh, there's so much to do!'  
  
"I'm coming, Amanda," Dotty finally said, coming down the steps. "You know, we wouldn't be in this mess if you and Lee can wait. . ."  
  
__'If you only knew, Mother.__ You'd be rushing this, too,' Amanda thought as they headed out the door and to the Wagoneer. "Mother, we've been waiting for almost two years."  
  
"But you only decided to get married two weeks ago."  
  
"We just didn't want to wait any longer." __'Okay, we didn't really wait, but Mother doesn't know that.' Amanda and Dotty climbed into the car, and Amanda pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the city.  
  
Dotty finally worked up the courage to ask, "Amanda, are you pregnant?"  
  
"Am I pregnant? I don't know why on earth you would ask that, " Amanda blushed.  
  
"No, it's not. Amanda, I can tell that you and Lee have been intimate. It's written all over your face every time you come home. Late night editing sessions my foot."  
  
_**

'Mother." Amanda said warningly.  
  
"I know it's not my business. You're a grown woman, and heaven knows that you're not a virgin. You have two children to prove otherwise. I think Lee has a good idea how they came about, Amanda."  
  
"Let me assure you, Mother, we're not getting married because we have to." _'We were definitely married before I got pregnant, so at least that's true.'  
  
"Okay, Amanda. It just still seems a little rushed. But, like you said, you have been waiting for two years." They had arrived at the florist.  
  
**********  
  
Nedlinger's, 12:30 P.M.  
  
Lee looked at his watch again for the third time in five minutes. __'Serves me right for getting here so early.__ Amanda and Dotty had so much to do today, they probably just got stuck somewhere.'  
  
"Hello, Lee," Billy said, coming past his table. "How long have you been here?"  
  
_

"Oh, about 45 minutes," Lee said offhandedly. _'And if Amanda and Dotty don't get here soon, I'm going to have to get my food to go. We have to be at the church at one.'  
  
"Then why haven't you ordered?" Billy asked, sitting down on the other side of the booth.  
  
"Waiting on Amanda and her mother. They're running late." He looked at his watch again. "We've got to be somewhere at one."  
  
"Wedding plans, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Lee answered, running a hand through his hair. "Who knew a wedding was so. . . complicated. Amanda showed me this huge list of things she and Dotty have to get done in order for this to go off. And we only have four more weeks."  
  
The front door opened, and Lee saw Amanda and Dotty coming in the restaurant. "Finally," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Amanda ran towards Lee. "I'm sorry, honey. There was an accident at 5th and M, blocking the whole street, and there was no way to back up or anything, we had to wait till they cleared the tow trucks out." Turning to Billy, she said, "Oh, Hello S- Mr. Melrose," she corrected herself, remembering her mother behind her, and her mother's dislike for Billy Melrose, ever since the Stemwinder case.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. King, Mrs. West. Well, I've got to be going," Billy said, rising. "I'll see you later, Lee. And congratulations."  
  
Lee nodded his good-byes. Amanda sat down next to Lee, who slid further into the booth. Dotty took her seat across from them.  
  
"What was that man doing here?" Dotty asked, her nose wrinkling in distaste.  
  
"Actually, since that security mix-up, he's helped us out on a few documentaries," Lee fibbed. 'Well, I can't exactly tell her the truth.' "Whenever we run into each other here, we usually shoot the breeze for a little bit. He's really not so bad, once you get to know him."  
  
"Well, he was very rude to me that time I met him. Until he apologizes, I'd rather just pretend he doesn't exist.  
  
Amanda and Lee looked at each other. __'How on earth are we going to explain the part he's playing in the wedding.'  
  
Lee looked at his watch again. "I think we should order to go, ladies. It's 12:40, and I know it takes ten minutes to get to the church." Lee signaled a waiter over to their table and the three adults requested food to go.  
  
**********  
  
Lee's apartment, 7:00 P.M.  
  
Lee was pacing between the couch and mantle. He wanted this evening to be perfect. But then again, any evening with Amanda was perfect for him. __'She should be here any minute,' Lee thought. Suddenly, she walked in the door. Lee gathered her in his arms.  
  
"Miss me?" Amanda asked innocently.  
  
"Yes," Lee answered huskily. He lowered his lips to capture hers, rubbing his hand up and down her back.  
  
"MMMMmmmmnnnn," Amanda groaned into his kiss as all other thought left her mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand reaching the back of his head.  
  
Lee pulled away slightly and looked into his wife's eyes. "If we keep this up, we'll never get to dinner."  
  
Amanda gave him a devilish grin. "Do you care?" She attacked his ear.  
  
Lee swallowed hard. "I don't. . . but the baby does."  
  
"You play dirty, Stetson."  
  
"So do you. Do you know how hard it is to resist when you-"  
  
She attacked his ear again.  
  
"Do that," He finished. "Ah, hell. We'll order in," he growled, sweeping his wife off of her feet and carrying her to the bedroom.  
  
**********  
  
8:00 P.M.  
  
Lee and Amanda were sitting side by side on the couch, waiting for their Chinese food to arrive.  
  
"So, how much did you and your mother get done today?" Lee asked.  
  
"Oh, just about everything we hoped to. I picked out my dress, and so did mother. Tomorrow, I want to ask Francine. What do you think she'll say?"  
  
"She'll probably be too shocked at first to say anything, but I think she'll say yes." He kissed Amanda's forehead lightly. He started to move on to her neck.  
  
"Don't you start, or we'll miss the delivery boy like we missed our reservations," Amanda admonished.  
  
"Maybe I should quote you from earlier, do you care?"  
  
"Actually, I'm getting a little hungry for something other than you. But, after we eat," Amanda replied suggestively.  
  
"Oh, you've got some ideas for desert?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Mmmm. I think I already have," Lee joked, looking Amanda up and down. Amanda elbowed him gently in the stomach. Then the doorbell rang. Lee got up from the couch to answer it. He paid the young Asian man in front of him and closed the door.  
  
"Mmmm. Smells good," Amanda said as Lee placed the bag on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"So, do you want to eat now, or do you want desert first?"  
  
"Hmmm," Amanda said, putting her finger to her lips in a thinking motion. "I think we'll save desert for later. I really am hungry." _

**********

**Chapter Three: Will you stand with me?  
IFF, Q Bureau, Tuesday morning, ****8:30 A.M.****  
  
"Boy, it's shaping up to be a slow week." Lee observed.  
  
"That's what you think. It may be slow on the international crime scene, but on the home front, forget it." Amanda replied drolly, thinking about all the errands she had been on the past few days. They had the hall taken care of, Amanda had her doctor's appointment, the church, the flowers, the dresses, but she still had to ask Francine to be her maid of honor.  
  
"Hello, Children," Francine breezed into the room.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Lee said brightly, ignoring Francine's glare at his words. He looked over at Amanda, who nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I've got to go talk to. . . um. . . Beeman." He hurried out the door. As much as he'd love to see Francine's face, he was honoring Amanda's request to do this on her own. That way, Francine wouldn't feel too much pressure.  
  
"What's up with him?" Francine asked Amanda, looking confused.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Francine."  
  
**

"So, how are the wedding plans coming?" In the last two weeks since Lee and Amanda had announced their engagement, Francine had been being a little nicer to Amanda.  
  
"We've got just about everything done, aside from going back to the dressmaker's and tailor's for fittings. And I still need to get my Maid of Honor to go with me to help her pick out a dress."  
  
"Oh, and who is your maid of honor? Do I know her."  
  
"Well, I think I should ask her first. Would you, Francine?"  
  
Francine's face went from shock to delight. "Do you mean you want me to be your maid of honor?"  
  
"Yes. I've always thought of you as a friend, even when you were a. . . Well, when you weren't very nice."  
  
Francine smiled at the off-handed compliment. "Well, I'd be happy to be your maid of honor. I know I can be a royal pain some times. By the way, what dress shop are you using?"  
  
"Magda, of course. Who else?" Amanda asked, referring to Magda Petrac, who was once a top level Hungarian official. Amanda could still remember the first time she had met Magda, when she was defecting. Could still remember the conversation they had when Lee had left the house.  
  
~~~  
_  
"You don't find him attractive?" Magda had asked, meaning Lee.  
  
"What? You mean feature for feature? Sure, well, he's got nice hair. It's not great hair, but it's nice hair. He's tall... straight nose... beautiful, beautiful eyes. Pretty eyes... really..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Have to admit, she does nice work. When do we go? I just love a good shopping trip."  
  
"She's got me set up for an appointment on Thursday. 3:00."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world"_

**********

  
**  
Chapter Four: When the Agency Calls. . .  
IFF, Billy's office, ****10:00 A.M.  
  
_'Only __ten o'clock__ and my bottle of Tums is half gone. How the hell am I going to get them out of the orders Smyth just sent down?' As the knock sounded on Billy's door, he bellowed, "Come in!  
  
"Hey, Billy." Lee said brightly.  
  
"Scarecrow," Billy answered tensely. "Close the door."  
  
Lee did as Billy asked. Noting the half-eaten bottle of Tums, he questioned, "Okay, what's wrong?"  
  
"Lee, I just got Amanda's next assignment from Dr. Smyth."  
  
Lee noted that Billy didn't say his name in connection with this assignment. He schooled his expression,  "And."  
  
_**

"Red February has been working on amassing a stockpile of bombs in the States for the last month. Word is they're going to hit an historic building. We've got the location of a warehouse where some members may be hiding out. He wants Amanda and Francine in on the bust."  
  
"But not me?"  
  


"No, not you. He's sending you to Boston for a few days. Seems things are picking up. Got a Mafia don who may have ties to Cyclops. He wants you on that one."  
  
"Do I have a choice? Does Amanda?"  
  
"Yes, actually, but I don't think you'll take it. He said, and I quote, 'either they follow these orders, or hand in their resignations. I want to see how well they work apart.' Lee, there is a way out for Amanda, and you know it."  
  
"Not in Dr. Smyth's eyes, that bastard! Remember Little Red Riding Hood? It wasn't that long ago, Billy! He'd tell her to go ahead anyway. You know, I always thought his code name should have been tin man, because God knows he doesn't have a heart."  
  
Billy wanted to tell Lee that this was different. But in reality, it was eerily similar. Little Red was a female agent. Not four months ago, she had discovered she was pregnant. Smyth had ordered her on a dangerous overseas mission. She still hadn't been heard from.  
  
"Look, just talk it over with Amanda. Maybe you should tell Francine the whole truth, Just so she knows to . . . well, make sure Amanda doesn't take any unnecessary risks. And give her this," Billy said, handing Lee a file.  
  
"All right," Lee said resignedly, walking out of Billy's office and up to the Q Bureau.  
  
**********  
  
Amanda looked up from her desk as Lee walked into the room and saw the look on his face, immediately trading the warm greeting she had ready for him to a concerned, "What's wrong?"  
  
Lee kneeled down besides his wife's chair and held her to him in what Amanda thought as his 'insecure grip.' He said nothing for a long moment, just holding her tightly. Amanda held him back, wondering when the 'scared little boy,' as she termed Lee's insecure side, had returned.  
  
"Amanda," Lee said quietly, pulling away slightly and getting a grip on his emotions, "Dr. Smyth has an assignment for you."  
  
Amanda realized there was more to it than that, and waited patiently for Lee to continue.  
  
"He wants you and Francine to go on a bust at a warehouse where Red February may be stockpiling some bombs." Lee started. Amanda took a deep breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "He's sending me to Boston at the same time."  
  
"Lee, I know what you're thinking. I'll be careful, I promise. No unnecessary risks."  
  
"It's not only unnecessary ones that worry me. What about the necessary ones?"  
  
"Lee, Francine is my backup. I trust her almost as much as I trust you."  
  
"I think we should tell her."  
  
"And spoil the fun? Lee, I'll be fine. I'll even wear a vest, if you want me to."  
  
"I want you to. If anything happened to either of you . . ."  
  
"Well, let's go see Leatherneck. When do you have to leave?"  
  


"In about two hours. I'll be gone a few days at least."  
  
"I'll miss you," Amanda said quietly.  
  
"You'd better miss me."  
  
"Well, you'd better miss me."  
  
"Care to show me how much you'll miss me?" Lee asked suggestively.  
  
"Now?"  
  


"Yes, now," Lee answered, leading Amanda toward the vault.  
  
**********  
  
A warehouse on the outskirts of D.C., 9:45 P.M.  
  
"Desmond, King, we're heading in the front.," Agent Monroe's voice came through the ear piece as Amanda and Francine were finishing their weapons checks.  
  
"We're on our way," Francine said quietly into the mike. "Ready, Amanda."  
  


"Ready." _'Why doesn't this feel right? Is it only because Lee's not here?' Amanda pushed the thought out of her mind as she followed Francine to the front of the warehouse, gun drawn, hoping she didn't really have to use it.  
  
They both put their backs to the building, pausing for a second, before Amanda went to open the door. The door was barely open an inch when Amanda's world turned dark by the blast._

**********

  
**  
Chapter Five: All Hell Breaks Loose  
A hotel in ****Boston****, ****11:00 P.M.****  
  
Lee was pacing the room. He'd tried lying down in that bed several times, but to no avail. He wouldn't feel better until Amanda checked in and told him everything was all right. His gut had been in knots all day. _'Something's just not right. I don't know what it is, but something's just not right.'  
  
When the phone rang, Lee was on top of it before the full ring had come out. "Amanda?"  
  
There was a slight pause on the other end. "Lee," Francine's upset voice came over the phone.  
  
__'Oh my God, no!' Lee's mind screamed.  
  
"There's been an accident, Lee. The building blew as we were going in."  
  
__'Amanda, please, no!'  
  
"Amanda's unconscious, but just before she lost consciousness, she asked for you."  
__  
'Amanda's unconscious. She's not dead,'  Lee thought, the pace of his heart slowing. "I'll be on the first flight I can get. I'm heading to the airport as soon as I get off the phone. And if you see Dr. Smyth before I do, and he says anything about me leaving, tell him to kiss my a**."  
  
**********  
  
Galilee General Hospital, Wednesday morning, 7:00 A.M.  
  
Lee Stetson ran down the hall of the hospital. It seemed like days since he'd gotten the call from Francine. By the time he made it to the airport, the last flight leaving for the night was gone. The earliest he could get was the 5 A.M. commuter flight in. He hadn't even bothered to go back to the hotel, instead waiting the night in the airport, praying that his wife and unborn child would be all right. He came to the waiting room, and saw Francine on one of the couches. Francine looked up, and seeing Lee, went over to him.  
  
"Lee," She said quietly, not sure how to break the news she'd overheard.  
  
"How is she? Where is she?"  
  
"She's going to be fine. She was knocked back about fifty feet by the blast, and suffered some minor burns. She woke up for a little while. They said she has a concussion and she. . . Lee," she broke off laying her hand on his arm, not sure whether to say anything. __What if Lee didn't even know? The doctors weren't even sure if Amanda knew.  
  
Lee closed his eyes, praying that Francine knew nothing about the baby, that he was misreading her reaction. "She what," Lee said, swallowing down his fear.  
  
"Did you know? That she was pregnant?"  
  
Lee turned abruptly away, catching the was. "She lost the baby," Lee said dejectedly, trying not to let the anger and sadness overtake him. "Have they told her yet?"  
  
"I don't know. They didn't even tell me, Lee, I overheard them talking, before anyone told me how she was. Lee, is this why. . ."  
  
"No, it's not why we were getting married," Lee answered Francine's question before she could even ask. He sank into one of the couches, putting his head in his hands. He looked up as Francine sat down beside him. "Francine, Amanda and I eloped in February of '87. Only a few people know, so this is not to leave us, do you understand?"  
  
"You mean, after the Nick Grant case?"  
  
"Yes. When Amanda was shot in California, it was our honeymoon. We never told anyone until recently, because we wanted to keep Dotty and the boys safe."  
  
"And then you found out she was pregnant."  
  
"Sort of. She told me she might be, and we decided that night that it was time to quit hiding our feelings from everybody. We only found out for sure last Friday." Lee put his head back down in his hands.  
  
__'You know, Lee,' Francine thought, __'If you weren't suffering so badly right now, I'd be mad at you for keeping this secret all this time. But I can tell you obviously wanted this baby. And you obviously love Amanda.'  
  
"Where is she? I need to see her," Lee finally said, standing up.  
  
Francine stood next to him. "Room 415. Here, I'll take you there." She led him to the door and Lee turned around. "Go ahead, Lee. I'll wait here."  
  
"Francine, thanks for calling, and for staying here."  
  
She gave him a small smile. "No problem, Scarecrow. Now go see your wife."  
  
Lee walked into the room and saw his wife lying asleep on the bed. __'It's my fault she's here. I should never have let her go. I should never have gone to __Boston__. I should have went down to Dr. Smyth's office and told him that Amanda couldn't take this assignment.' He sat down in the chair beside her bed and took her small hand in his.  
  
Amanda's eyes fluttered open, and she looked right over at him, right into his soul, he thought. "Lee," she whispered.  
  
"I'm here, Amanda," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, her voice hoarse. "I shouldn't have gone. I knew it didn't feel right-"  
  
"Sh, Love, it's not important now. All that's important is that you're okay." Lee fought back the tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"If I had listened to you-"  
  
"Amanda," Lee cut her off. "No. It's not your fault. I should never have gone to Boston. I should have went down to Dr. Smyth and told him you couldn't take that assignment."  
  
Amanda looked at Lee and saw the pain in his eyes. __'He really thinks it's his fault. But it's not. It was my place to tell Dr. Smyth. And now, it's too late.' "Lee, you couldn't have known that building would blow."  
  
"Neither could you," Lee answered softly.  
  
"No, but I'm the one who took the chance," Amanda said, the tears welling up in her eyes as she thought to herself the words she couldn't bear to say out loud, __'And it was our baby who paid the price. I don't know if I can forgive myself for that.'  
  
**********  
  
Galilee General Hospital, 10:00 A.M.  
  
"Ah, Lee. How'd I know I'd find you here?" Dr. McJohn asked, coming into Amanda's room.  
  
Lee, who was still sitting at Amanda's side, looked up at the doctor. How many times had this man come in to see him. He looked over at Amanda's sleeping form. "Doc."  
  
Dr. McJohn smiled. He thought off the times in the past when Mrs. King__-'No, it's Stetson now, Billy told me when I asked who the baby's father was,' had been by Lee's side.  
  
"Well, she can go home as soon as she's ready to. We thought she had a concussion, but thankfully on that we were wrong. Other than a few burns, and . . ." McJohn averted his eyes.  
  
"The baby," Lee supplied, realizing what Doc was getting at.  
  
"We weren't even sure at first if she knew, Lee. Not until we asked Billy. He . . . he told me in confidence about the marriage. I . . . I'm sorry Lee. By the time she got here, it was already too late for the baby."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. When she came out of consciousness for a minute last night while we were working on her, she cried out knowledge of it before anyone could say anything."  
  
Lee closed his eyes. He should have realized that Amanda would probably sense the loss of their baby. __Oh, Amanda. He thought about all that he would miss with this child who'd barely touched their lives. And only Harry, Francine and Billy knew about.  
  
  
  
**********_**

_Authors Note: this chapter contains some necessary POV changes, offset by ~~~~~  
**  
Chapter Six: Conversations Overheard  
Outside the King house, ****3:00 P.M.  
  
"What did you tell them?" Amanda asked as they pulled up to the house.  
  
"There had been a fire at IFF. I got here as soon as I heard you were in the hospital." Lee took Amanda's hand in his own and brought it to his lips. Amanda fell into his arms, needing the contact just then. Lee could feel the sobs emanating from her slight form. He held her like that until the sobs subsided, and she pulled back. "Ready?" he asked, looking in her eyes.  
  
Amanda nodded her assent. Lee went to help her out of the car. As Lee reached for the front door of the house, Amanda held him back for a moment, needing to look in his eyes, for strength. Lee leaned and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll make it through this," he whispered. Amanda nodded, and stepped back so they could open the door. She schooled her features so no one would know that it was anything more serious than an accident.  
  
"Mom!" Jamie cried as he saw Amanda and Lee enter. Jamie rushed over to Amanda, the worry he had went through evident on his young face.  
  
Amanda opened her arms to her youngest son. "I missed you too, Jamie," she said hoarsely.  
  
Phillip and Dotty followed at a slower pace. Dotty spoke first. "Now, Jamie, let your mother sit down. She's probably had a bad time of it."  
  
"It's okay, Mother, honest. I'm fine," Amanda said, pulling Jamie to her side, her arm still around him. They walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
Phillip sat on a chair across from the couch. "Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Phillip, I'm fine. I just had a little bit of smoke inhalation, a few scrapes and burns, nothing that's going to keep me down."  
  
"But she does need to take it easy for a few days, fellas," Lee said, sitting down on the other side of the couch.  
  
"Don't worry, Lee. We'll take care of her. You can help, of course," Phillip proclaimed.  
  
"Now, before you start worrying about me, don't you two have some homework to do?" Amanda asked in **__her 'don't tell me you don't because I know you do,' voice.  
  
"Aww, mom," Phillip and Jamie groaned in unison.  
  
"Go on. I'll be here all night, fellas," Amanda coaxed. The boys hustled back to the kitchen. Silence prevailed for a few minutes. Amanda leaned her body into Lee's.  
  
Dotty looked over at them, and saw Amanda's eyes start to close. "You know, Amanda, you really should go and get some rest," Dotty said in her best 'Mother knows best' voice.  
  
Amanda's eyes snapped open. "I'm fine, Mother."  
  
"You look like you're about to fall asleep, dear. On Lee."  
  
Lee looked down at Amanda. "Not that I mind," he said in a low voice so only Amanda could hear. A little louder, he said, "I could help you upstairs."  
  
__'But I don't want to go upstairs! If I'm all alone, it'll just give me time to think. I don't want to think about what happened.'  
  
Close to her ear, as if reading Amanda's thought, Lee whispered, "I could stay up there with you for a while, until you fall asleep."  
  
"And I could fix you up a cup of hot tea. I'll bring it up, if you're still awake, Amanda. And one for Lee, too," Dotty said lightly.  
  
Lee nodded his assent. Amanda, seeing she was beaten, let Lee lead her up the stairs.  
  
Finally, after Lee closed the door, the look Amanda had been keeping on her face washed away. Lee looked over at Amanda, seeing the grief return, and felt his own returning. All he wanted to do was take his wife in his arms. He felt if he did, it would help them both ease the pain. Acting on instinct, and hoping she wouldn't push him away, he held out his hand to her. She accepted it, and gently led him to the bed, where they both sat down.  
  
Amanda was the first to speak up. "Are you as afraid to talk about this as I am?"  
  
"At least, if not more. I wasn't sure. . . if you wanted to talk about it yet."  
  
"I'm not sure myself, Lee. I just know how much it's hurting me to keep it bottled up inside, and I know it's got to be getting to you, too."  
  
"I keep thinking about all the what ifs. . .what if we'd told Dr. Smyth, what if I'd stayed here, what if we'd told Francine, what if we'd 'fessed up sooner."  
  
Amanda looked down into her lap. "So do I. What if I hadn't gone. What if Francine had been ahead of me. What if we'd told Dr. Smyth." Amanda's voice started to crack, and tears started to stream down her face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Outside the door, Dotty paused with a tray and two teacups__. 'Who is Dr. Smyth? And Francine? And where was it she wasn't supposed to go?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lee put his finger under her chin and led her face up to look in his eyes. Amanda saw that Lee was crying, too. He brought her close to him, and they sat silently for several minutes.  
  
"Amanda," Lee said questioningly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
_

"I love you."  
  
"Oh, Lee," Amanda sighed, looking up at him. "I love you, too."  
  
"We still have a lot to talk about."  
  
"I know. Any time we ever try to talk about anything important, someone or something always interrupts, we've got a little time right now."  
  
"I don't know where to start."  
  
"At the beginning, Scarecrow."  
  
~~~~~  
  


_'Scarecrow?__ Who's Scarecrow? Why does that sound so familiar?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Francine knows everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
_

"She overheard the doctors talking about. . ." He couldn't say it. "And she asked if that's why we were getting married. I told her we already were. And swore her to secrecy."  
  
~~~~~  
  
_'Already married? Where? When? How?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
_

"And?"  
  


"She asked when, in a round about way."  
  
"You told her about California."  
  
"Yes. I told her about California. She took it better than we thought she would. Didn't yell at me for keeping the secret."  
  
~~~~~  
  


_'__California__? When Amanda was shot? That was a year and a half ago. They've been married for a year and a half? And here I've been nagging them about marriage, and they were already married? And who is this Francine that she could judge them?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So, no one else at the Agency's going to know about it?"  
  
"No. I think Francine understands why we kept it quiet."  
  
"And the baby too?"  
  
Lee stiffened slightly. It was the first time they had dared to say it to each other since it happened. The Baby. The baby that would never be.  
  
"Francine won't mention. . .the baby either."  
  
~~~~~  
  
_

_'The baby?__ I knew it! And Amanda told me she wasn't pregnant. Of course, she never told me they were married, either. Wait a minute. What agency?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
"She wishes we'd told her, though. When she found out about the . . . the baby," Lee's voice cracked slightly, "she thinks it's her fault."  
  
"It's not, Lee. She couldn't have known what would have happened when we went into that building, any more than I did."  
  
~~~~~  
  
_

_'Her fault about what?__ What building? What aren't they telling me?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I told her that. Dr. McJohn said she was harassing him for information every chance she got."  
  
"I wish she'd come in and said something."  
  
"She didn't want to upset you, Amanda. She was still dealing with her own guilt, and when Francine feels guilty, she runs."  
  
"Sounds like someone I know."  
  
"I don't run anymore. I've got too much to stick around for." Lee pulled Amanda close to him again. "Look, I know that the baby came as a complete surprise, to you as well as to me. We didn't have a lot of time to discuss how we'd handle . . . certain things, at work, with your mother and the boys. I mean, we started to, but we thought we'd have plenty of time."  
  
"And now. . . Lee, I think it would hurt them too much to know. Now that there's not going to be. . ." Amanda breaks off, crying again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
__'Wait. I really missed something. Why would it hurt us to tell us that Amanda is . . . oh my gosh! Oh, my poor baby. Something bigger happened in that fire. She didn't just get a few burns. She lost the baby. That's what she meant, there's not going to be a baby. Maybe I should go back downstairs and let them talk.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dotty didn't get that chance. Up the stairs came Phillip. "Grandma," He said, loud enough that Lee and Amanda heard him in the bedroom. "You been daydreaming?" Phillip asked, as Dotty shook her head, trying to stop him.  
  
In the bedroom, Lee asked Amanda, "how much do you think she heard?"  
  
"No, Phillip, I'm not daydreaming. I just. . . go finish your homework." She turned and lightly knocked on Amanda's door.  
  
"Come in," Amanda called out.  
  
Lee opened the door at the same time as Amanda called out.  
  
"Well, I've got your tea," Dotty said nervously, setting the tray on Amanda's bedside table.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
_

"Yes, Amanda?"  
  


"How long were you standing out there?"  
  


"You know, I know you two have some talking to do. We can talk about what I heard, and didn't hear, later. Preferably," she added in a lower tone, "when the boys aren't around."  
  
Amanda looked at Lee, and they both had the same thought, 'She heard everything.'  
  
Dotty went over and hugged Amanda, and whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry, darling." She released her daughter, and breezed out of the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
"Great," Amanda said. "We should know by now not to try to have a serious discussion in this house." She sighed. "Maybe it's for the best that she knows." She looked up at Lee. "Maybe, keeping her in the dark, so as not to hurt her, will hurt her more than the truth. Because I think she knows most of it now."  
  
"Amanda, whatever you want to tell her, well, I'm okay with it."  
  
Amanda gazed into Lee's eyes for a long minute. "You really mean that?"  
  
"Yes. I really mean that." He knelt down beside her. "I love you, Amanda Stetson. And here, in this house, with this family, you have the lead. We're reversed here, you know. I'm the rookie."  
  
Amanda let out a small laugh. "Yes you are. And I love you too." She leaned over to him and placed a tentative kiss on his lips.  
  
Lee held his breath as Amanda brought her lips to his. They'd never had to deal with anything this big before. He had heard stories from men whose wives went through miscarriages, and knew you had to be really careful sometimes. Something like this showed just how strong your marriage was. Still feeling unsure, he claimed her lips as they met his, and what had started as a peck deepened into a tender kiss, full of longing and loss, grief and mourning, yet also joy that they still had each other.  
  
When they finally surfaced from the maelstrom of emotions that surrounded them, they looked at each other for a few moments.  
  
"Oh, Amanda," Lee sighed. Amanda tried to stifle a yawn. Concern crossed Lee's face. "Tired?"  
  


"Maybe just a little," Amanda admitted. "Lay down with me? I think that for once, we won't be interrupted."  
  
Lee nodded, and they both laid down on the bed, and Lee gathered Amanda into his arms. "When Francine called me last night, I was so scared I'd lost you."  
  
"You'll never lose me, Lee, not if I can help it."  
  
"Not if I can help it, either."

**********

**Chapter Seven:  Honesty Is The Best Policy**

**King House, Thursday, ****Noon****.**

Amanda was sitting on her couch, waiting for Lee to get there for lunch.  Dotty was in the kitchen, making sandwiches and tea, and anxiously waiting for her explanation to what she overheard the day before.  The doorbell rang, and Amanda was off the couch as fast as she could to the door.

"Hello, Love,"  Lee said as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"She's been in her busy mode all morning.  She's going to question us as soon as we sit down, you know."

"Okay,"  Lee said.  "I'm sure her interrogation can't be as bad as some I've been through."

"Lee, she can make a KGB interrogation look like a cakewalk,"  Amanda said under her breath.  They walked into the kitchen, where Dotty was setting down three plates.

"No need to do this on and empty stomach,"  Dotty said.  "Well, sit down."

Lee looked over at Amanda. Amanda nodded, and they sat down side by side.  Lee took Amanda's hand in his own. He couldn't remember when he'd felt more like he was back in the principal's office.

"So,"  Dotty began,  "Where should we start?  The wedding?  California?  Or where you really were the other night?  There was no fire at IFF, was there?"

"No, Mother, there was no fire at IFF,"  Amanda admitted.  She looked over at Lee, who nodded that he was willing to stand behind her.

"So where were you?"

Lee squeezed Amanda's hand as she answered,  "That, I can't tell you."

"What?"

"Mother, why don't we start at the beginning.  Then you'll understand, better than if we skip around, because it's all part of the same thing."

"Okay, the beginning."

"Do you remember the day I took Dean to the train station?  There was a chance of rain, and he didn't want his car to get wet?"

"Vaguely, but dear, what does taking Dean to the train station have to do with what's happening here?  I mean, that was what, six years ago?"

"May I?"  Lee asked Amanda.  Amanda nodded her assent.  Lee continued, squeezing Amanda's hand,  "Dotty. . . That was the day Amanda and I met.  We met at the train station.  I was on an assignment, and I was being chased.  I asked Amanda to follow me for a minute, to take a package, get on the train, and give it to a man in a red hat."

"I don't understand."

"Mother, IFF isn't a film company."

"What do you mean IFF isn't a film company?  If IFF isn't a film company, what is it?"

Lee and Amanda looked over at each other, then back at Dotty.  Lee responded first,  "Dotty, IFF is a cover for a government agency."

"Sort of like the CIA, but a little more. . . secret."  Amanda added.

Dotty just sat for a minute, trying to take it in.  "You mean, that you. . .  and Lee are. . . are. . . spies?"

Lee cringed at the word.  "Actually, I prefer intelligence operative, but yes, that word is sometimes used, too.  I'm a spy, and Amanda is my partner."

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe this!"  Dotty exclaimed.  "All those late night assignations, all that time I thought you were having some. . . some kind of affair. . . you were really. . . oh, gosh, the bomb.  You tried to tell me.  You said you were a spy and you had information to give the other spies.  You were telling the truth?  And when that Russian doctor moved in on Magnolia?  When we were in the debriefing center, you really knew what you were doing?  It wasn't spy movies after all?"

"No, Mother, it wasn't spy movies."

"The, what did you call it?  The security mix-up?"

Lee responded to this one,  "They had every reason at the time to believe that I had sold out to the Russians."

"But you didn't,"  Amanda added.

Dotty sat and thought for a minute. "The block party that Buck set up."  She looked over at Lee.  "That was you, wasn't it?  In the W.C. Fields mask?"

"Guilty."

"Exactly how long ago did you start seeing each other?  Socially, that is?"

"Almost three years ago,"  Lee answered.

"And you've kept this double life of yours a secret for over five years?"

"Oh, Mother.  You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"That thing with Harry Barragan. . . did you two have anything to do with that?"

"You don't think I was going to let anything happen to my future Mother-in-law, do you?"  Lee asked sheepishly.

"Okay, the wedding?  Why keep that a secret?  I mean, I've been hinting all this time. . ."

"Well, actually, in the beginning, it was my idea to keep it secret,"  Lee .answered.

"But, Lee, I agreed."

"Why, Amanda?"  Dotty interjected.

"Well, you see Dotty,"  Lee began,  "We weren't going to keep it a secret at first.  While we were still engaged, we became involved in a case with one of my contacts.  His little boy had been kidnapped because of his association with the Agency."

"We thought it best to keep it a secret, so that the boys would be safe,"  Amanda added.

"So, for a year and a half, you've lived not a double, but a triple life?"

"Mother, you and the boys weren't the only ones we didn't tell.  Nobody at work knew, either."

"So, do you want to tell me what changed your minds?"

Lee and Amanda looked over at each other.  Lee could see tears forming in Amanda's eyes.  He asked softly,  "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

Amanda looked back toward Dotty.  "Well, we'd discussed coming clean about this a few times, but we could never make a final decision about it.  We always kept coming back to why it would be best to keep it a secret.  And then. . ."  Amanda looked back over at Lee, and nodded.

Realizing his wife couldn't go on, he continued for her.  "Amanda told me she thought it might be possible that she was. . . was pregnant.  We decided that, well, before we knew, actually, that we would come clean, one way or another.  We were both tired of going home alone,"  Lee paused, trying to rein in the emotions he himself was feeling, remembering the happiness he felt when Amanda told him she was pregnant.  "Amanda took a home test on Thanksgiving morning. . ."

"So that's why the tension between you two was so high that morning,"  Dotty commented.

"Yes, it was,"  Lee continued.  "We decided to, well, we didn't want to upset you or the boys by telling you that we'd been married all this time, and then spring a new baby on them that quickly. . ."

"You decided to tell us you were engaged."

"We thought it would give everybody a period to adjust to the idea."

"Well, it explains why you were in so much of a rush.  And I asked you, Amanda, if you were pregnant , and you told me flat out no."

"Mother, I didn't tell you no, and I really didn't lie.  I just said we weren't getting married because we had to, which, given the circumstances, was the truth."

"Because you were already married."

"Yes,"  Amanda continued, tears still falling from her face.  "We were going to tell you and the boys about the baby after the wedding, but now. . ."

"I know, dear,"  Dotty said, taking Amanda's other hand.  "Now, while I agree that the boys don't need to know about the baby, what are you going to tell them about this?  Your marriage, that is."

"I still don't want to just spring it on them, Mother,"  Amanda replied.  "Besides, all the arrangements are already made."

"We could always tell them later, if the subject should come up,"  Dotty gave in.  "Is there anything you can tell me about the other night?"

"Well, Lee was in Boston on assignment, and I was supposed to go on a sting, the details of which I can't give you."

"Wait.  I thought Lee said you were partners?  Why wasn't he with you?"

"Dotty, we announced to the Agency that we were engaged.  The only person at the time who knew about our marriage was our boss, Billy Melrose,"  Lee explained, waiting for the name to sink in.

"That horrible little man?"

"Mother, Mr. Melrose is really very nice.  He's been one of our strongest supporters.  If it weren't for him, our partnership would have been dissolved immediately.  Lee, go on."

"Like I was saying, Billy was the only one who knew.  His boss, Dr. Smyth, has never been a big fan of mine."

"I think 'loose canon' was his term,"  Amanda added wryly.

"And he's never been happy about the way Amanda entered the Agency.  But with our success rate, he couldn't do much.  So, he decided to test us."

"He sent Lee to Boston, and me on the sting."

"He partnered her with an agent I've known for a long time.  Francine's a really good agent, and a good friend, in fact."

"Lee and I trust her.  She's had our back a few times before.  She was my backup.  I went to open the warehouse door.  Francine was a few feet behind me.  The next thing I knew, I was fifty feet back and Francine was running towards me."

"Oh, Amanda,"  Dotty said.  She got up out of her chair and went over to embrace her daughter.  "I knew that something was going on all these years, when you just changed, and started keeping secrets.  I imagined the worst.  Please, just don't keep anything else from me.  I'm honestly better off knowing the truth than being left with my imagination"

"I promise, Mother.  No more secrets.  Well, that is. . ."

"What she's allowed to tell, Dotty.  There are some things that are classified,"  Lee finished for Amanda.

"Look, I understand that you two can't tell me everything, but at least tell me more than you've been."

Amanda nodded her head.  "There is one other thing, Mother.  What we just told you can't leave this room.  It's important to all of our safety that no one knows what Lee and I do."

"What about the boys?"  Dotty asked.

Lee and Amanda shared a look.  "Amanda?"  Lee questioned.

"I don't know.  Would they be safer knowing what we do, or are they better off in the dark.  I've been thinking about that ever since that fiasco on Thanksgiving weekend."

"Wait a minute.  What happened-oh my gosh.  The shoot-out down the street.  You two were there, weren't you?  The paper said something about a Russian terrorist. . ."

"Dotty, trust me, you don't want to know,"  Lee said.  He didn't think he was ready to reveal how close to them the danger was.

"Okay, maybe I don't.  Just one question.  Is that how you hurt your arm?  Can you tell me that?"

"Yes, Mother, that's how Lee hurt his arm."

"It was just a flesh wound.  I consider myself lucky."

"You almost gave me a heart attack that night."

"You mean Francine almost gave you a heart attack."

"She could have been more specific about who was—"

Lee coughed and cut her off.  They both looked at Dotty, who was smiling at their bantering.  Lee squeezed Amanda's hand.

"Any other questions, Mother?"

"California.  Was that an assignment?"

"No,"  Lee assured her.  "Amanda really was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  We were there to see an old friend of mine, actually, he was also an old friend of my uncle's."

"You know, I'd always wondered how you got there so fast.  I guess now I know.  You were already there.  I'd wanted to question you about it, but I was so worried about Amanda that I pushed it aside."

"You know, Dotty, if you had grilled me then the way you've grilled us today, I would've cracked.  If you ever want a job in interrogation, let me know."

"Please tell me you're joking,"  Dotty choked.

"He's joking, Mother."

"I'm joking Dotty . . . mostly,"  Lee added under his breath.

**********

**Chapter Eight:  An Unexpected Admission**

**King House, ****3:00 P.M.******

Amanda was sitting on the couch, trying to read a book after Lee left.  Dotty wouldn't let her do anything but relax, and she was already starting to go stir-crazy.  She couldn't even look forward to the boys distracting her any time soon, because both had after-school activities today, Phillip with basketball practice, and Jamie had his photography club_.  'I've read this same passage five times, and I still can't make sense of it.  I don't want to watch TV.  And Mother won't let me get up to do anything.  I feel fine.  A little sore, but fine.  I can't even sleep right now.  I think I've already cashed in on all my missed sleep.'_

The doorbell rang, and Amanda took it as a sign from God.  Her mother was downstairs in the basement doing laundry.  Amanda got up and opened the door to reveal Francine, carrying a basket of flowers and a box of chocolates.  "I know when I'm stuck at home, nothing brightens me up better than a box of chocolates,"  Francine explained.

Amanda smiled.  "Come in Francine,"  Amanda answered, stepping aside to let the blond woman in.

Francine walked into the family room, where Amanda said,  "Oh, just have a seat anywhere, Francine.  Would you like something to drink?  Tea?  Lemonade?  Soda?"

Francine looked around.  It wasn't the first time she'd been in this room, but the homey atmosphere of it still made her slightly uncomfortable.  "Lemonade, if it's no trouble."

"It's not.  Already made.  I'll be right back."  Amanda headed to the kitchen, and found a spot for the flowers.

Francine decided to sit on one of the chairs.  Amanda came back in from the kitchen, set the two glasses of lemonade on coasters on the table, and sat opposite her on the couch.

"I called Magda, and she said just call back when you're feeling better,"  Francine started.

"Oh!  I completely forgot the fitting,"  Amanda said.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were up to it or not. . . I didn't know what was going on with you."

"Honestly, Francine, I feel fine now.  A little sore, but that's about it.  If I may be perfectly honest, I'd rather be out doing things right now.  I'm going a little stir crazy in here."

"Amanda, Lee told me everything.  That is, what I didn't overhear from the doctors."

Amanda dropped her head for a second, and then looked back at Francine.  "I know.  He told me.  And before you go feeling guilty about what happened the other night, don't.  I should never have gone on that assignment.  I felt something was wrong almost from the minute Lee told me about it."

"Amanda, I know it's hard for you to believe, but I do know what you're going through."

Amanda looked over at Francine.  "No, Francine, I don't think you do."

"Amanda, I'm going to tell you something nobody else knows about me.  Not even Lee.  And you can't tell anyone, either."

Amanda looked at the look of pain on Francine's face.  She knew it was a breakthrough for Francine.  "Go ahead.  I won't."

"About eight years ago, I was pregnant.  I was on assignment in Paris.  I swore to myself when I pulled that assignment that it would be my last field case for a while.  I may not have planned on getting pregnant, but it just happened.  I had decided I wanted my baby.  Anyway, I was following my suspect.  I didn't see the woman, his accomplice, following me.  I was at the edge of the subway steps when I was pushed from behind.  When I woke up in the hospital, my baby was gone."  Francine recounted, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

Amanda was stunned.  '_She does know.  She went through the same thing.  I never would have believed it of Francine.'  "I'm sorry, Francine.  I. . . I didn't think that you. . . you do know."_

"Amanda, when I heard the doctors say you'd lost a baby, well, I just felt it all over again.  I wondered if you even knew, because they said you weren't far along."

"About six weeks, eight at most,"  Amanda whispered.

"I was just over three months.  I figured I was too good to get caught like that.  When I found out my baby was gone, I wanted to die myself.  I. . . I can imagine you probably have it a little harder.  I mean, I barely knew the father.  He was. . . he was a Russian spy that I was trying to get information out of.  He never even knew.  Of course, he didn't know I worked for the American Government either.  I used to slip him truth serum after he was asleep.  Boy, that man could talk in his sleep.  When I found out I was pregnant, though, it didn't matter who the father was.  The baby would be mine.  And I would show it all the love my parents never showed me."

Amanda felt the tears coming down her face again, this time for her friend.  Yes, she'd finally broken through the wall Francine hid behind.

"And I know Lee would've made a great father."

"I know he would have too.  He was so happy about the baby."

Francine finally looked up, and Amanda could see the tears coming out of her eyes, the pain in them mirroring her own.  "I know he was happy, Amanda.  I've never seen him as happy as he's been in the past, well, more or less since you came into his life.  You changed him, Amanda.  I really have to give you credit for that.  Although, I still wish you'd let me in on the secret.  The way Billy's been gloating the past two weeks because he knew. . . Urrgghh."

Amanda had to smile at that one.  Then a thought crossed her mind.  "Hey, Francine?"

"Yeah?"

"Think you can spring me?"

"No."

"No?"

"No.  Lee would have my hide.  When he found out I was coming, he made me promise to make sure you. . . well, didn't go out of your way, you know."

Amanda shook her head.  "Men just don't understand.  I'm going crazy sitting around this house all day."

"Believe me, I know.  After. . . well, I threw myself back into work.  Gave me less time to think about it."

"I wish I could.  Lee won't let me."

"He loves you, Amanda.  If I hadn't known it before, I would have when I called him that night.  And if I hadn't picked it up then, well, it was written all over his face when he got to the hospital."

"I know he loves me,"  Amanda replied,  "but I just know I'm going to have a repeat of what happened after California."

"Your honeymoon,"  Francine added.

"Yeah,"  Amanda admitted.  She looked down at the box of chocolates.

Francine, seeing what she was doing, said,  "Chocolate marshmallow."

Amanda laughed.  "I didn't think you remembered."

"Marvelous Marvin's freezer?  How could I forget?"

~~~~~~

_"I'm a motor mouth,"  Amanda said.  "I talk when I get scared."_

_Francine came back ,  "You know what I do when I get scared?  I eat chocolate."_

_"You?"_

_"Truffles, bon-bons, éclairs, kisses.  __Anything I can get my hands on.  I love chocolate."_

_"Oh"._

_"So I kind of like this place you know.  You can't score an éclair anywhere."_

_"I like hot fudge sundaes with extra hot fudge,"  Amanda added._

_"Oh yeah, chocolate dipped strawberries."_

_"Chocolate cheese cake."___

_"Double chocolate brownies."_

_"Chocolate covered raisons."_

_"Oh. . . chocolate Easter bunnies."_

_"Chocolate Easter bunnies with marshmallows inside."__  Both women laugh._

_"This isn't funny."_

_"We're in a lot of trouble."_

~~~~~~~~

Amanda and Francine laugh a little over the memory.  Amanda started first.  "You didn't want anyone to know we'd actually gotten along."

"Well, I do have a reputation to protect,"  Francine laughed.  "And every time we had it out after that, you'd always bring me chocolates in apology.  Amanda, we have our differences, but, well, oh God, this is hard."

"Francine?"

"I promised myself that if you made it through that blast, I'd apologize for all the times I've been such a witch to you."

"Francine,"

"No, Amanda.  I have been, and we both know it.  And you've been so, well, nice to me.  You only let it slip a few times that you thought I'd been. . ."

"Francine, it's in the past.  Besides, I'd have thought something was wrong if you didn't. . ."

"Amanda.  I have been, and I'm sorry for it.  I missed out on a good friend."

"You were there when I've needed it most.  That's enough.  Besides, I know you didn't always mean to be such a. . . well, like you said, you have a reputation to uphold."

Francine ducked her head.  "I should have went first."

"Francine, no, please.  I don't blame you, not at all.  If it hadn't been for you, I might not be here either."

Francine looked up.  "Look, Amanda.  If you ever need to talk to someone who knows what you're going through, well, I'm here."

"I appreciate that, Francine, I really do."

The sound of footsteps is heard from the basement steps.  Dotty comes through the door, and sees Francine sitting on the chair.  "Oh.  I didn't know we had company."

Amanda turned Around to face her mother, who had set the basket of laundry down on the side table.  "Mother, I'd like you to meet Francine Desmond."

"Wait, I think we've met before, haven't we?"  Dotty asked.

Francine looked over at Amanda questioningly.  "I'm not sure. . ."

"The security mix-up.  You were here with that Mr. Melrose."

"It's okay, Francine,"  Amanda cut in, seeing the blonde's obvious discomfiture.  "Lee and I told her everything this afternoon.  That is, what we could."

Francine's mouth formed a little _'Oh.'  "Yes, we did, Mrs. West."_

"Please, call me Dotty."

Francine nodded,  "Dotty."

"I wanted to thank you."

Francine looked confused.  "For what?"

"For making sure Amanda was all right the other night."

"No problem.  Amanda would have done, well, has done, the same for me."  Francine looked over at Amanda again, thinking, 'How did I get into this?'

"Well, Amanda, I'll just be upstairs, if you ladies need anything?"  Dotty asked.

"No, Mother.  We'll be fine, right, Francine?"

"That's right.  I'll make sure Amanda takes it easy, Mrs.-"  At a stern look from Dotty, Francine corrected herself.  "Sorry, Dotty."

Dotty picked up the clothes basket and headed for the stairs.

At Francine's questioning look, Amanda rambled,  "She over heard Lee and I talking last night, after he brought me home.  We didn't have much of a choice but to tell the truth.  Well, what we can of it."

"I remember your mother from before.  She puts some of the KGB's top interrogators to shame."

"Imagine living with her and trying to keep your occupation a secret.  You know, I told her once before, when I couldn't think of a good excuse.  She laughed at me."

"Bet she wasn't laughing this afternoon."

"No, she wasn't.  But we have come to an understanding.  Francine?"

"Yeah?"

"Nobody at the Agency, well, besides you and Billy, know the rest yet, do they?"

"Not that I know of, but Dr. Smyth's likely to find out soon.  Doc McJohn and Billy are trying to hold up the report about your condition as long as possible, but. . .  I wouldn't worry too much, Amanda.  Your relationship with Lee has been unorthodox from the start.  Heaven knows, nothing should change that now."

**********

IFF, Billy's office, 3:00 P.M.

At the same time that Amanda and Francine were having their visit, Lee was in Billy's office, discussing the best way to handle Dr. Smyth's reaction to Amanda's pregnancy.

"I tried to hold up the report as long as possible, and am even willing to go so far, if you want, Lee, to say I was uninformed.  Or, if you want to tell the truth, I'll go along with that."

"I just wish I knew what to expect.  As if I don't feel guilty as hell about this already, Billy.  I should never have let Amanda go on that assignment.  The second you told me about it, my gut screamed at me that something was wrong.  I just didn't think it would matter to Smyth.  At least, not after the Little Red Riding Hood incident."

Billy shook his head.  "No, considering what he did to Red, I think you might be right.  National Security be damned, as long as Smyth's around.  He'll probably just breeze over it, at least I hope he does."

"No such luck,"  Smyth said as he breezed into Billy's office.  "I told you, you let these little chickadees feather their love nest, and what happens.  The little woman gets pregnant, they plan a wedding, and an agent slips up.  On a major bust, none the less."

"Amanda didn't 'slip up.'  The building was wired to explode.  You dumped her in the middle of a case.  Or should I say, you dumped her and Francine in the middle.  I know Francine wasn't working on it."

"Doesn't matter.  It wasn't meant to be left up to freshman agents.  King's dealt with Red February before.  She knew the risks."

Lee had to restrain himself.  He was inches away from punching Smyth square in the jaw.  "If it was your wife, your child, would you still be so cavalier about it?"

Smyth flinched.  _'No way can he know.'   He recovered quickly.  "Maybe.  But, Scarecrow, it's not, so I can."  Smyth turned and walked to the door.  "By the by, Billy, I want to be informed immediately if we have any more of these 'interesting developments.'  I know you knew about Scarecrow's bun before King wound up in the emergency room."  Smyth opened the door and exited to the back elevator, taking him to his office.  He sat down at his desk, took a key from his breast pocket, and opened his middle desk drawer.  He pulled out the picture of the young woman and the little girl, and stared at it for long minutes, before putting it back in his desk._

Back in Billy's office, Lee breathed a sigh of relief.  "Well, it could have been worse.  He could have suspended me, or Amanda, or both of us.  He could have dissolved our partnership."

"You didn't get a good look at his face when you mentioned it being his wife and kid.  And lucky for you, he didn't notice that you called Amanda your wife, not your fiancée.  I think you hit a nerve in the old man."

"Smyth doesn't have any nerves.  Billy, were you listening to the same conversation I was?" 

"Sorry, Scarecrow, but I don't just listen, I watch people's reactions.  Now usually, you're good at reading people, but it's understandable that you're a little off.  I was the same way when Jeannie had a miscarriage."

"I never knew about that."

"1967.  You weren't even here yet.  Believe me, it was tough, and it wasn't even work-related.  Jeannie cried for weeks, and I felt helpless to help her, much like you do now, I suppose."

Lee looked at his friend, hoping for some good advice.  "How did you get through it?" 

"A lot of holding.  A lot of talking.  Time.  She'll need time."

Lee nodded, then changed the subject.  "We told Amanda's mother.  Well, that is, we told her what she didn't overhear."

"She knows you're married?"

"And about the Agency."

"What?"

"She overheard us talking about what happened with the baby."

"How'd she take it?"

"The woman's interrogation skills put the KGB to shame, Billy.  Pretty well, overall, though.  A little surprised.  Couldn't believe we'd kept the secret for so long."

"Well, as far as the marriage, I can't believe you kept it form me."

"Billy, we were worried about being split up.  Amanda and I do our best work when we're together.  We watch each other's back.  Hell, I know about Agency policy, but in this matter, it doesn't mean a damn."

"Lee, you two are the best team I've ever had.  I'd be crazy to split the two of you up.  I told Dr. Smyth that when he suggested it.  I'm lucky he agreed with me."

**********

Chapter Nine:  So, How Was Your Day? 

**King house, ****6:30 P.M.******

"Mom, what time is Lee coming over?"  Jamie asked.

Amanda looked at her watch.  "He should be here any time now, Jamie.  He said he was stopping by his apartment before coming by."

"He promised that he'd help me develop my new pictures tonight after dinner."

Amanda smiled.  When she'd first introduced Lee and the boys, Jamie was very resentful of him.  It had taken Lee time, and his interest in one of Jamie's favorite subjects, photography, that had made the difference.  Now, Jamie had finally accepted Lee.  Yes, it was definitely the right time for the next step, making everything official.

Jamie sat down next to Amanda on the couch.  "How are you feeling, Mom?"

Amanda ruffled her youngest son's hair.  "I feel fine, honey.  I just wish your grandmother would let me help her out in there."

"She's just worried about you Mom."  To himself, he added,  _'We__ all are.  You get into too many accidents.  You didn't used to, but that was long ago.  Phillip thinks it has something to do with her job, something she's not telling us, and I have to agree with him.'   Looking back to his mother, Jamie added,  "I was scared when Lee told us you'd been in a fire."_

Amanda pulled her son close to her for a hug.  "Oh, Jamie, I know.  I was scared too.  But I'm all right now, see."

"What happened, Mom?"

Amanda bit her lip, glad that her son didn't notice.  "Some chemicals in the photo lab were mixed up wrong, and they exploded.  The photo lab was right below the editing room.  I was lucky, I'd just been walking out of the room when the blast came up through the floor.  I was thrown clear."

"How about the guy in the photo lab?  How's he?"

"Pretty badly burned, but we hope he'll make it,"  Amanda replied, thinking how close to the truth.  Monroe was already in the window when Amanda had opened the door.  At this point, they still weren't sure if he'd make it.  She looked at Jamie.

Jamie, taking her look in another light,  said to her,  "Don't worry, Mom.  I'm always careful when mixing my chemicals."

"I know, honey."  The doorbell rang.  Jamie shot off the couch

"I've got it."  He opened the door to see Lee standing on the other side.  "Hi, Lee."

"Hey, sport,"  Lee said, walking into the house.

"We're still on for after dinner, right?"

"Course.  I want to see how your pictures came out."

Jamie beamed at the attention.  His father never showed an interest in his photography like Lee did.  His father still thought that he was into sports, like Phillip.  In some ways, Lee was already more of a father to him than his real father was.  "I think I got some great shots in there."

"I know you do.  You're a great shot with that camera,"  Lee answered, feeling a surge of pride for his stepson.  He walked into the living room, following Jamie.

"I'll go finish my homework.  See you at dinner, Lee."

"All right, Jamie,"  Lee replied.  He walked over to the couch and leaned over to give his wife a kiss on the forehead.  "Hi."

"Hi, yourself,"  Amanda smiled.

"How are you?"

Amanda rolled her eyes.  "Nobody will let me do anything."  In a whisper, she added,  "Think you can spring me later tonight?"

Lee swallowed hard at the thought.  He would love to have his wife with him all night.  _'Soon, Stetson,'  he thought__.  'Soon.'  He smiled.  "I'll see what I can do."_

Amanda shook her head.  "See that you do,"  she said softly.

"How was your visit with Francine?"

"Good.  She came just when I was going out of my mind with boredom.  Mother wouldn't even let me get up from the couch."

"You need your rest."

"I need to be doing something,"  she whispered again.  A little louder, she added,  "I feel fine."

"You went through a lot the other night, Amanda.  I just. . .well, I worry."

Amanda smiled at him again.  "I know.  I just have too much time to sit and think here."

Lee's face fell a little.  "I missed you today.  Everybody at the office was asking about you."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you'd be back in a few days.  Amanda,"  Lee dropped his voice an octave,  "Dr. Smyth got the doctor's report."

"And,"  Amanda breathed.

"He wasn't very happy, but he seems to be overlooking it."

"He isn't going to split us up, is he?"

"I don't think so, at least not right now.  He talked in circles for a few minutes.  He's got something up his sleeve, but I don't know what."

Amanda closed her eyes thoughtfully for a second.  She looked at Lee.  "I love you."

Lee smiled his killer smile at her.  "I love you too."

Dotty walked into the family room.  "Oh, I thought I heard you in here, Lee."

"Hello, Dotty,"  Lee smiled.  "Has she been good today?"

"She argued a bit about it, but, yes, she stayed put."

"Good."  He smiled down at Amanda, who was rolling her eyes at the exchange.  "Maybe, after I help Jamie develop his pictures, we could take a drive."

"Please, before I go stir crazy."

"Just don't keep her out too long, Lee.  Although a nice drive might do her some good."  Dotty added mentally,  _'And give you two a chance to spend some time together, which I know you don't always get to do a lot of.  A husband and wife should get some down time together, not just work.  Maybe it'll be better when Lee moves in.'_

"Mother, I'll be fine.  Besides,"  she looked at Lee knowingly,  "Lee is as overprotective as you.  I know if I so much as yawn, he'll be bringing me home."

"Don't worry, Dotty, I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will."  She gave Lee a quick hug, and turned back toward the kitchen.  "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Lee sat down on the couch next to Amanda.  "So, any idea where you want to go?"

Amanda gave him a look.

Lee, read her mind.  "Somewhere where we can be alone?"

"Yes.  I just. . . I want some time with you to myself for a little while."

"I can live with that,"  Lee smiled.  He pulled Amanda close to him.  "Soon,"  he whispered in her ear.  He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Phillip, Jamie,"  Dotty hollered up the stairs from the kitchen.  She looked over at Lee and Amanda_.  'They really need each other right now.  I know if I say anything to Amanda right now, she's likely to start crying.  Maybe if I talk to Lee.  They can't go on like this much longer.  But, as long as they don't call off the wedding, they won't have to.'_

The sound of a herd of elephants is heard on the steps, followed by Phillip and Jamie King.  Amanda and Lee paused to smile at each other, and head to the table.

**********

Lee's apartment, 10:00 P.M.

Lee and Amanda were sitting on the couch, just holding each other, and staring into the fire that Lee had built.

"You're awfully quiet,"  Lee murmured.

"Mmm.  Just thinking."

"About what?"

Amanda turned slightly so that she could see Lee's face.  "Honestly, something I'd rather get off my mind right now."

_'The baby,'  Lee thought.  "You're sure you don't want to talk about it?"_

"Not right now, Lee.  It's still. . ."

Lee nodded, understandingly.  "Okay.  Anything else you want to talk about?"

Amanda looked at him thoughtfully for a minute.  "There is one thing.  I still don't think the time is right to tell the boys we're already married, but,"  she took a deep breath.

"You want to tell them about the Agency?"  Lee asked.  

Amanda nodded.  

"Well, it might make things easier.  We could teach them some self defense moves.  But, are you sure?"

"No, but I think you're right on one point.  We could teach them how to defend themselves."

"Amanda, if you're not totally sure about this, we can wait to make this decision."

"Remember the first time you told me I had good instincts?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm listening to my instincts now.  And not only that.  I've been arguing with myself about this for over two weeks now.  If they knew the truth, and we had to move them, wouldn't it be easier?  Besides, Lee, I'm getting tired of lying to them.  Maybe, oh I don't know.  Maybe I've been wrong to keep this from them."  Amanda hung her head.

"You, we have kept it from them with the best of intentions, Amanda,"  Lee said softly.

"They're growing up, Lee.  Jamie's fourteen, and Philip's sixteen now.  Maybe it's time."

Lee pulled Amanda closer to him.  "When do you want to tell them?"

Amanda pursed her lips.  "After the wedding."

Lee gently kissed her lips.  A thousand pent-up emotions threatened to spiral out of control when Amanda responded to him.  He heard a low moan, but couldn't figure out if it came from himself or from her.  Alarm bells started going off in his head.

Those same bells were going off in Amanda's head as well.  They both pulled back in tandem.

Lee looked deep into his wife's eyes, and saw the confusion, grief, and pain in there.  And the love.  Oh, the love.  Nobody had ever looked at him quite like Amanda did.  Nobody else could melt him with just a look.  He tightened his grip on his emotions.  But, even though she responded to him still, he didn't think she was ready yet.

She wasn't ready for this yet_.  'How can I be here enjoying myself in Lee's arms when my baby never even had a chance?  I feel like I'm not doing the memory justice.  Oh my gosh, Lee.  How can we do this when our baby's gone?'  She didn't even feel the tears starting to fall down her face.  She was fixed by the thoughts coursing through her head and the feelings coursing through her heart._

Lee saw the tears start to fall, and the play of emotions on her face_.  'One step at a time, Stetson.  One step at a time.'  He lifted his hand to her face, and wiped a tear with his finger, tracing it's path down her face._

"Oh, Lee,"  Amanda sighed.  

Lee pulled her back to him and held her tightly until the storm subsided. As long as they were together, he knew they would be able to handle anything, even the loss of their baby. His heart was hurting for both Amanda and their baby, but he trusted enough in their love to believe that they would be able to heal, to go on, and to live the life that they both wanted. Together.

**********

Chapter Ten:  Forgetting The Nightmare 

**Lee's apartment, Friday morning, ****6:30 A.M.******

~~~~~~~~~~

_Amanda heard the voice of Agent Monroe come through her ear piece as she and Francine were finishing their weapons check,  "Desmond, King, we're heading in the back."  _

_"We're on our way,"  She heard Francine say quietly behind her.  "Ready, Amanda""_

_"Ready." Amanda followed Francine to the front of the warehouse, gun drawn, hoping she didn't really have to use it._

_They both put their backs to the building, pausing for a second, before Amanda went to open the door.  The door was barely open an inch when Amanda and Francine were knocked back by the blast.  Amanda heard herself cry out,  "LEE!"_

~~~~~

"Amanda, shh, it's okay, I'm right here,"  Lee whispered into his wife's ear.

Amanda shot straight upright and out of Lee's arms, tears streaming down her face.  She turned to look around, get her bearings on where she was.  She saw Lee, sitting next to her on his couch.  Unconsciously, she put her hand to her stomach, trying to remember what was going on.  Suddenly, the memories rushed back.  The explosion, the hospital when she woke and cried 'My baby!'  Lee finally coming to the hospital.  Lee taking her home.  Her mother overhearing them in the bedroom.  Their confessions to Dotty.  Amanda shook her head, wishing if she could just clear these memories, everything would be okay, and her baby would still be there.

Lee had never felt so helpless in his life.  He sat there, holding Amanda's hand, as her memories washed over her.  He tried to remember Billy's advice. _'A lot of holding.__  A lot of talking.  Time.  She'll need time.'  He still didn't like to see Amanda upset.  Who was it that told him that time heals all wounds?_

Amanda looked over at Lee.  She could see the helplessness in his eyes.  _'This is hard on him, too.  He's being so patient, so loving and so caring.  Will he ever look at me the same again?  Where did that thought come from?'  She glanced around the room again, last night coming back to her.  She could see the light starting to stream in the window.  Looking back over at Lee, she asked,  "What time is it?"_

"A little after 6:30."

"Oh my gosh!  Mother and the boys-" 

"Amanda, it's okay.  I called your mother after you fell asleep.  She said not to disturb you, she'd see you in the morning."

Amanda looked at him with a slightly puzzled look on her face.  'Well, Mother knows we're married now.  I guess she thought it would be okay.  But what will the boys think?'

"The boys will probably think you're sleeping in, getting your rest,"  Lee answered her.

"Did I say that out loud?" 

"You didn't have to.  The thought crossed my mind when I called your mother.  She said you had slept a little late yesterday, and they didn't think anything of it.  She said she'd even make sure your bedroom door was shut,"  He continued, seeing Amanda was about to bring up that point.

"You really have all your bases covered, don't you Scarecrow?" 

Lee smiled at her, for a moment, she was sounding like her old self.  "Have to cover all my bases.  Especially my home base,"  he said, bringing her hand to his lips.

Amanda smiled back at him.  "Don't you have to be in work soon?" 

"Naw.  Billy said I could take a few days if I wanted.  You see, my partner is on leave right now, and I really work better with her."

Hearing the teasing tone in his voice, she came back at him,  "This partner of yours, she must be something pretty special."

"The best,"  Lee answered huskily, glad inside that she was going along with his teasing.

"I hope she doesn't get jealous that you're here with me, instead of checking up with her."

"I don't know, she might.  She can be the jealous type."  He kissed the side of her face, drawing her close.  Even their teasing had an affect on him.  _'Time, Stetson.  Don't start something she might not be ready to finish.'_

_'Oh, Lee.__  I still don't know what you do to me.  How you can erase all the bad just by taking me in your arms.'   She whispered,  "I love you."_

Lee smiled.  "I love you too."

************

**Chapter Eleven:  Simple Things**

**King House, Friday, one week later.  ****7:00 P.M.******

Amanda, Lee, Dotty and the boys had just finished a lovely dinner.  The boys had headed over to a friend's house across the street for a party, and Dotty had discreetly left Lee and Amanda alone.  Lee had turned on the radio, and they were dancing in the middle of the living room floor.  Much talking had been done over the past week, much crying also.  They talked about the past, their lives together to date, and the future.  Many conversations centered on the baby that had never been.

"Amanda?"

"Mmm?"

Lee had jumped into the frying pan, and hoped he wasn't going to get burned.  "We've come a long way this past week."

"Yes,"  she admitted.

"I know we didn't talk about it when we first got married.  We always thought there would be time. . ."

Amanda looked deep into Lee's hazel eyes, and saw his uncertainty.  "Lee, is something wrong?"

Lee swallowed_.  'How does she right through me?'  "Well, I wanted to ask you. . . What do you think about, after the wedding, well. . ."_

"Lee, just spit it out."

_'Ah, hell,'  Lee thought.  After a moment of silence, he finally spoke.  "You were so happy when you found out you were pregnant."_

Amanda smiled at him.  "So were you.  I know what you're trying to say.  I think, well, we should just take it one day at a time."

Lee smiled back at her.  "I can live with that."

Amanda glances out the window.  'Hey, Lee."

"What?"

"Look outside.  It's snowing."  Amanda smiled again.

Lee pulled her closer to him as he watched his wife take pleasure in such a simple thing as snow.  A new song came over the radio.

**_Hey, time awaits_**

**_life_****_ goes by_**

**_every_****_ day's a brand new sky_**

**_every_****_ tear_**

**_comes_****_ to drop . . ._**

Lee thought of the tears they'd shed together in two weeks.

**_ . . . all that really matters in this crazy world_**

**_is_****_ you and I together_**

**_baby_****_ just remember . . ._******

And how at the end, he still had his Amanda.

**_ . . . The first leaves off the trees_**

**_the_****_ way you look at me_**

**_a_****_ thousand chiming church bells ring_**

**_the_****_ simple things are free . . ._**

_'That's something that I've been trying to tell Lee for a long time.  He's finally learning it.'_

**_ . . . the sun the moons the stars_**

**_The beating of two hearts_**

**_how_****_ I love the simple things_**

**_the_****_ simple things just are . . ._**

They each put a hand over the other's heart, and started swaying in time to the music again.

**_ . . . so, here we go_**

**_let's_****_ just dance_**

**_teach_****_ my soul to take this chance_**

**_put_****_ my heart in your hands_**

****

**_put_****_ off all the moments that we leave behind_**

**_turn_****_ around and tell me baby_**

**_we'll_****_ remember . . ._**

It was time to but the bad times away.  _'Sure, we'll still think of it,'  they thought__.  'Every once in a while.  But things happen in this life that we can't always control.'_

**_ . . . The thunder and the rain_**

**_The way you say my name_**

**_after_****_ all the clouds go by_**

**_the_****_ simple things remain_**

**_the_****_ sun the moons the stars_**

**_The beating of two hearts_**

**_how_****_ I love the simple things_**

**_the_****_ simple things just are_**

****

****

**_the_****_ ocean and the sky_**

**_the_****_ way we feel tonight_**

**_I know that it's the love that brings_**

**_the_****_ simple things to light_**

**_the_****_ sun the moons the stars_**

**_The beating of two hearts_**

**_I love the way the simple things_**

**_the_****_ simple things just are . . ._**

The End.

Final Notes:  Once again, a shout out to my excellent Betas, who when hearing your shouts for more after 'Thanks Giving,' did a really great job of finishing up Changes with in days!  And to all of you who reviewed, you guys really made me feel good about a piece that was very difficult to write at many points.  And the series is by no means finished.  I'm working the wedding presently, and hope to have it ready sometime in the near future!


End file.
